Baby Bop's Ouch! (Season 1 video, Thevideotour1's version)
Baby Bop's Ouch is a custom Barney & Friends Season 1 home video released on November 11, 1992. Summary Baby Bop breaks her foot by slipping on a banana peel and summarizes what happened at the hospital. She gets a wheelchair to sit in. Plot Cast *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Sexy Girl/Kenza (Melissa Altro) *Roary (Ross Hull) *Rude Guy/Zane (Toadie Roger) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Wyman (Jonathan Brandis) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Bianca (Nancy Elsner) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Marion (Michelle Montoya) *Trey (Jason Stoner) *Ralph (Justin Timberlake) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Joe (Danny Zavatsky) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Clark Kent/Superman (Christopher Reeve) Songs #Barney Theme Song #This Little Piggy #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Let's Go on an Adventure! #Bumpin' Up and Down #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #The Barney Bag #Everyone Is Special #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-early/mid 1993 costume. *The Barney voice from "The Dentist Makes Me Smile" is used. *The Barney costume from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Caring Means Sharing" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Playing It Safe" is used. *The version of "I Love You" uses musical arrangements from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" and Barney and kids' vocals from "Having Tens of Fun!". *Another 1992-1993 video to be closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. *The 2000 Paramount/Nickelodeon print is closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. *The 2004 Hit Entertainment print has the same previews from the 2004 VHS of Barney's Imagination Island and is closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. *Shawn wears the same clothes from "Happy Birthday, Barney!". *Antonio wears different clothes (a blue collar shirt with white thin stripes, beige shorts, and olive green sneakers). *Wyman wears different clothes (a red jacket, a gray tank top, blue jeans, and brown shoes). *Derek wears the same clothes from "Hi, Neighbor!". *Tosha wears the same clothes from "Home Sweet Homes" and the same hairstyle from "Be a Friend". *Bianca wears different clothes (a blue t-shirt, tie-dye overall shorts, and pink shoes) and a high-ponytail with a white bow on it. *Michael wears the same clothes from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Going Places!". *Min wears the same clothes from "Playing It Safe" and the same hairstyle from "A Splash Party, Please". *Marion wears different clothes (a yellow t-shirt, pink shorts, and white shoes) and long hair. *Trey wears different clothes (a green t-shirt, denim shorts, and red sneakers). *Ralph wears different clothes (a brown collar t-shirt, white pants, and white shoes). *Julie wears different clothes (a white t-shirt, magenta shorts, and pink saddle shoes) and a low ponytail. *Joe wears different clothes (a sky blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown sneakers). *Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Down on Barney's Farm". Sound Effects Used Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (heard when Baby Bop slips on a banana peel) Quotes Quote 1 * Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Season 1 videos